Gracias por enamorarte de mí
by Harley Quinn 'SS
Summary: "Si te pido la cura ¿Me la darías?" Había preguntado Shinobu y para Miyagi la respuesta era sencilla. [Miyagi x Shinobu] [Reto: Slash/Femslash para el foro: La Revolución de los Fandoms] [Credito a DeathJail] [Ambientado en la tercera temporada]


**Disclaimer:** Junjou Romantica no es mio (JA ya quisiera) le pertenece a la fantastica Shungiku Nakamura-sama, comparto el credito de la historia con mi befo DeathJail (Este oneshot quedo tan corto que es claramente su estilo)

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa del fandom Junjou Romantica en el Reto: _"Slash/Femslash"_ del foro _La Revolucion de los Fandoms._

 **Numero de palabras:** 601 (DeathJail es una influencia terrible)

 **Avisos necrológicos:**

¡Jamas en mi vida volveré a pedirle ayuda a el sujeto que ya he nombrado dos veces! Se que me habría salido mucho mas extenso si lo hubiera echo yo misma. Es una historia graciosa, lo tenia a mi lado juntos frente al computador y el me decía que poner sobre los pensamientos que yo describía y eso, incluso escribió varias cosas. Cuando llegamos al final y yo le miro y le digo: _¡Hey! ¿Que mas pongo?_ y el me responde _: ¿Estas loca? Ya es demasiado largo._ Definitivamente no vuelvo a escribir nada mas junto a el...

Bueno ya me queje, solo diré que esto es lo que YO y mi feo compañero pensamos que Miyagi pensó en ese episodio. The End.

Dudo que haya algo mas que decir, preguntas, quejas, algun raro comentario de like o una galleta siempre se agradecen, se escuchan y se comen~ No siempre en ese orden.

Basado en el episodio cuatro de la tercera temporada.

Harley Quinn~

* * *

 _Gracias por enamorarte de mi_

 _Si te pido la cura ¿Me la darías?_

Shinobu había preguntado eso y al escucharlo Miyagi sentía algo extraño recorrer su espina, es por eso que al responderle no le veía a los ojos, manteniendo la mirada en el marco rojo de su ventana y tratando por todos los medios de mantener un tono indiferente en su voz.

La respuesta en efecto es bastante sencilla y se avergüenza de ella: Ni muerto lo haria. Aun si la cura estuviera en sus manos, tal como el niño lo dice, no se la daría nunca ¿Quién en todos sus sentidos se la daría? Era una locura el solo preguntar algo asi.

Menudo egoísta estaba hecho, se avergonzaba de esa respuesta pues estaba seguro que aun en el extraño e impensable caso en que Shinobu le pidiera esa afamada "cura" y de ello dependiera la felicidad del menor, él no se la daría. Sencillamente no podría hacerlo. Y la culpa aparecía de nuevo ¿En que estaría pensando Shinobu al preguntar algo asi? Le hacía pensar en cosas, cosas que le hacían sentir culpa, le hacía recordar que aun en sus treintaicinco años podía sentirse como un niño veinte años menor.

Sin decir o dar pista de sus pensamientos voltea y se acerca a él, inclinándose un poco hasta estar a su altura para susurrar su respuesta, en alguna forma sin tener que decirla por completo.

Realmente Shinobu era un niño extraño, lanzándose sobre el como un niño pequeño y logrando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

― Vamos, Shinobu…― Reclamó sin quejarse realmente, tenerlo tan cerca era algo que disfrutaba en verdad. Por su parte el castaño no parecía dispuesto a levantarse, abrazándose más a él y si Miyagi tuviera que ser realmente sincero tampoco estaba dispuesto a levantarse, pero claramente no podían quedarse asi para siempre. Miyagi volteó por completo, dejando al más bajo recostado en su pecho ― Hey…

Y se encontró con una escena tan rara, tan extraña y poco usual que se estremecía ante el pensamiento de que sea una ilusión. Shinobu sonreía y era la imagen más hermosa que pudo haber visto jamás.

Por un momento Miyagi se había quedado anonadado, observando aquella sonrisa que casi nunca se lograba ver. Shinobu nunca sonreía, las veces en las que le había visto sonreír podían ser contadas con los dedos de una mano y le habrían sobrarían dedos. Verlo sonreír era algo tan especial y único que no sabía que decir en ese momento. Ver esa perfecta imagen, Shinobu tan pequeño y dulce, sus ojos color gris le observaban con pequeñas lágrimas aproximándose en ellos, era tan fácil hacerle sonreír con tan pocas palabras. Amaba a aquel niño más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, más de lo que el mismo creyó haber amado jamás. Su adorado niño terrorista.

Se acercó a él, atrayendo su rostro al suyo y unió sus labios nuevamente, besándole de forma apasionada y casi desesperada, intentando ahora por ese medio demostrarle todo lo que pensaba y sentía sin necesidad de palabras.

― Te llevo a la tina ― Susurró contra sus labios al separarse y sin esperar respuesta le tomó en sus brazos como a un infante, por su parte Shinobu no puso reclamo ni dijo nada más, solo le observó manteniendo una pequeña e inusual sonrisa de adoración en sus labios. Miyagi amaba ver esa sonrisa, desearía verla día a día.

 _Gracias por enamorarte de mí._

Eso había dicho y nunca dejaría de sentirlo. Jamás dejaría de agradecer al universo entero si hacía falta por haber dejado que aquel maravilloso niño se enamorara de él.


End file.
